


Sleep

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Arthur is putting his little brother to sleep. He ends up napping in his arms. And neither of them mind, of course.Oneshot/drabble





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sleep

"Alfred," Arthur Kirkland bends down to the height of the little boy. "You're exhausted. You need to take a nap." I'm exhausted, he wants to add, but he doesn't; he's only four after all.

"Nuh uh!" Alfred huffs, crossing little arms. " 'm not tired, Artie! 'm not!"

Bless his soul, it really is adorable. Arthur--no, not 'Artie', dammit--picks up the little boy to rock him. And despite his protesting, Alfred settles down nicely. His arms are around his neck tightly, his cold little nose pressed into his brother's cheek.

For a long time, Alfred's only been able to sleep with Arthur somewhere close by.


End file.
